


Happy new year, supergirl

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, happy new year, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: I don't know what the fuck inspired this, and feel free to imagine where this is i didn't specify... but cat does have an ensuite office bathroom...





	1. Chapter 1

''Holy Rao, Cat.'' Kara whimpered, her head falling back against the mirror of the vanity as Cat pushed her fingers deeper into Kara's wet heat, hiking her tiny red skirt up on her hips as she did. 

Cat brought her fingers around Kara's hip and pulled her closer on the table roughly, pushing her fingers deep into Kara even as she teased Kara's clit with her finger, swiping back and forth through the wetness there. Kara let out a keening moan and grasped onto the edge of the table with her fingers, needing to hold onto something. A second later, after another perfect thrust of her fingers, the granite broke, and Cat damn near laughed. Only Kara. Only Supergirl. Cat repeated her movement, and stopped only when she felt everything inside Kara clench hard around her fingers and heard Kara moan loudly.

''Someone's gonna hear you, darling.'' Cat whispered, her lips barely touching Kara's earlobe as she spoke. She would not kiss her. She would not. If she did, she'd never be able to stop herself again. She could fuck her until the world burned down from sheer exhaustion, she could make Kara come so many times that the girl wouldn't remember any of her three names, but fuck, she would not kiss her. That was too much. Because besides this, Kara was still her assistant. She was still her employee. Fuck. 

''Your fault.'' Kara shot back, fisting at the bunch of black fabric in her lap even as Cat kept pushing her up, up, up. Higher. Until she felt she might fly without her damn powers. 

Cat couldn't resist her laugh then. Damn, this beautiful girl with her fancy black dress ridden up on her hips and down from her chest, revealing her even fancier supersuit, and fuck, the fact that Kara dared to wear her secrets everywhere underneath such simply clothing... cat had never wanted someone quite as much. No, wanted wasn't right. Needed. Cat needed her. Had needed her even before she was Supergirl, from the day she'd walked into that office with her plaid dress and her heart on her sleeve. Fuck cat if she hadn't known even then that Kara was somehow spectacular. Now it all made sense, with a broken mirror, a broken vanity countertop, shards of granite everywhere, a beautiful red and blue suit on display under lights that were somehow still working, and Kara riding her arms and practically begging her to never stop.

''Oh Keira...'' Cat whispered, smiling when Kara slung her red boots over cat's hips, pulling her closer. Cat chuckled at the girl's insistence and added another finger in her quest to make Kara forget herself entirely, and Kara moaned again, her hands clenching at her sides, and she smiled as everything inside Kara clenched.

Cat grinned at feeling this girl come so close, her muscles clenching frantically, fluttering against cats fingers. 

''Cat...'' Kara begged, one hand coming down to Cat's, between her thighs, and she held on tightly, but loose for her strength, Cat was sure, and whimpered as she let herself sink down onto Cat's fingers. ''Cat, please...''  
Cat smiled and brought her free hand up to Kara's back and pulled Kara against her, a position that only forced Kara to feel oh so much more. ''Holy, Cat...'' 

''Come for me, Keira. I know you've wanted it from the first moment we met.'' Cat began, starting a rhythm with her fingers, pushing and retreating, bringing Kara closer. ''I always knew you were super, Keira. I knew you were special from that first moment. I almost died when I laid eyes on you, which is why I turned away from you and muttered something about millennials. I needed the separation, because feared for my health right then. You, in that damned plaid dress, holy fuck you were like sunshine on a rainy day.''

''Cat...holy zhaol, Cat.'' Kara cursed as cats fingers went deep and fast, and everything clenched hard, keeping her head down as she panted through the sensations.

''Look at me, Keira.'' Cat ordered, needing to see Kara's face when she came apart, and like the perfect assistant that Kara was, she did look up. Cat gasped at seeing her stark blue eyes like this, burning brighter than cat ever thought possible. But then, what wasn't possible for Supergirl? ''You are everything I need. You are my angel, and I don't want to play this game anymore. There's a reason I never gave you a promotion, or bumped you up there to my side. You're too much for me. I couldn't give you the promotion you so deserve because I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself from doing just this. I knew I had to have you, and if I brought you closer, I'd break. Today was that day.'' Cat reached up behind Kara and pulled the silver hair stick from Kara's knot of hair, and watched her beautiful golden waves fall around her shoulders, making her look exquisitely pretty. ''You're everything to me, Kara. I hope you know that.'' Cat removed Kara's simple black glasses as she spoke, fully aware that Kara was so so close to her first strong orgasm. Kara was basically riding Cat's fingers herself, whimpering as she did. But she never let her gaze waver from Cat's. Not once. Damn her for being so perfect.

Cat haphazardly placed Kara's glasses safely away from the girls clenching hands, and leaned in until she was flush with Kara against her, her mouth a mere inch from Kara's red painted lips. ''Kara.'' Cat whispered again, emphasizing every note of the girls beautiful name. ''You're mine, do you understand, Kara? Your are catco's and you are mine.''

Kara nodded, practically vibrating as Cat kept pushing her, withdrawing her fingers and pushing back in, bringing Kara ever closer to a hell of an orgasm. Oh god...

''Say it, Kara.'' Cat said, stopping suddenly, and nearly laughed at Kara's shocked expression at being stopped right there, right on the edge. 

''Cat...''

''Say it, Kara.''

''I'm yours. Supergirl is yours.'' Kara said, her voice strangled as cat teased her clit, stopping exactly before Kara would go over, keeping her right there. 

Cat smiled and brought her lips over Kara's, sucking at the girls lips as she kissed her, finally feeling her like she knew she'd have to eventually. And Kara was sweeter than she'd ever imagined possible. 

''Cat... zhaol, Cat.'' Kara cursed, finally falling over the edge as cat pushed her fingers deep into Kara repeatedly, and then let out a long moan as she fell apart. 

Cat kissed her chin, licking along her jaw, and up to her ear, nipping at the tiny gold stud earring there, and kissed her perfect skin. ''I'll love you forever, you beautiful, stubborn hero. I'm going to kiss every damn inch of you tonight. I'm not going to stop until you forget all your names and how to fly.''

''Zhaol, Cat.''

''That's right, fuck me. Fuck me like only Supergirl can.''

Cat grinned and kissed her again even as Kara panted wildly, coming down from her high, until a dark voice broke out over the intercom and called out cats full name, mentioning that the presentation was ready to be revealed. 

''You're right, Supergirl is mine, because I'm adding your logo to Catco's name.''

''You're what?''

''Happy new year, Kara. I'm going to go make this speech, and I want Supergirl to make her appearance. You have 5 minutes.''

''Cat...''

''Yes, Kara?''

''Please tell me I can come home with you tonight?''

''You'll be with me forever, baby girl.''


	2. Happy new year Supergirl 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By request, I am continuing this smutfest... you're so very welcome

Kara swept a hand through her messed up hair and smiled, a laugh bubbling up past her throat. Damn, that had been...

Kara had certainly not expected that when cat had pulled her into here after talking over her 4th glass of bourbon, and had very slightly brushed her fingers over Kara's chest, over her long sleeved back dress, and had felt the telltale sign of the S, since Kara knew better than to go out without being prepared. Cat had gasped, Kara had tried to say it was just her bra, not the suit, but cat had always known better. She had always known best. 

After the evening, so far considered, the last thing Kara had seen coming was being finger fucked in an ensuite bathroom by the one and only Cat fucking Grant. After an hour spent hunting down a lost stack of business cards, another half an hour spent protecting Cat as Supergirl from someone who had gotten a gun in here and claimed to be Cat's ex-husband, and having him call Cat a whore and threatening her with picking a twenty something superhero as her next lover, Kara had fought the man to blood to protect Cat. The man had even tried to tell Kara to stay away from Cat, that she deserved more than Cat could give her, and that it was honestly stupid for her to even try to soften Cat's cold heart. Damn him, but now Kara guessed he might have had a point, because here Kara sat, with her black dress around her waist in a heap of material and her suit on full display for anyone to see.

Kara smiled, glad for the fact that Cat had her own bathroom at Catco, and nobody would see the broken granite countertop and the shattered mirror behind her, which had left glass everywhere in a five foot radius. 

''Good evening Catco. I trust we've all been good this year?''

Kara listened to Cat's sassy voice, a bit darker now and broken, though Kara doubted anybody would hear it except for her, with her alien ears, and smirked as she slid off the table, turning back to the table as she shook out her cape of glass crystals and stared at herself in the remnants of shattered mirror. Broken, messed up, and absolutely radiant. Kara gasped and stepped up to the glass, staring at her reflection, and stared in awe at who looked back. A girl with full lips, thoroughly kissed, and with blue eyes so dark and bold they looked alien to even Kara. Holy... Kara looked well and truly fucked, and felt it too. Kara felt her heartbeat racing still, now that Cat was in her bloodstream, and fuck her, it felt more than right. Damn her, Cat's red lipstick was on her own lips now, and it looked heavenly. Kara looked well taken care of, and even she knew that nobody would mistake it for a fight or something she had done to herself. It would be obvious, and Kara knew she couldn't possibly walk out there like this.

Why the fuck had Cat asked her to make an appearance? Kara didn't know, and honestly, hadn't thought to ask after a kiss like that. Now though, Kara wondered. What was Cat doing? She hadn't ever gotten out of cat what she was planning, or revealing for that matter. Supergirl logo? What the fuck?

Kara knew that she was branded to Catco, and if being branded, linked, to Cat meant what the last half an hour meant, than Kara couldn't ever be upset about it. Hell, she wanted more of it, her body, everything south of her stomach, was vibrating, begging, willing Cat back. To continue what would no doubt be a obsession pretty quickly, if Kara had any say in what came next.

''Well, I've been very fortunate over the past year to have Supergirl in my life, and as Catco's mascot and heroine, and I only thought it fair to thank her for that.'' 

Kara gasped at hearing Cat's voice and leaned into the broken mirror, her eyes glittering as much as the broken glass, and swept a hand through her messy hair, her golden waves unruly and only managing to further the whole ' I was fucked properly tonight' look. Kara looked sinfully sexy, and damn her if she didn't feel just like that. Wanted, desired, needed. By the CEO to Catco of all people. 

''I had the chance to speak to her personally tonight, and I have to admit, she is something else. So I have a surprise for you all, and for her as well, and hopefully this will make Catco better than it has ever been.''

Kara tugged off her black dress, shaking herself free of glass and mirror shards, and leaned in once more to swipe a finger along her lips, smearing away a little of the red that had gotten past her lower lip. The main colour was faint, but made an impact, and Kara decided to leave it. She rather liked it, knowing it was Cat's own.

''I actually have Supergirl here tonight, so I would love to introduce her right now, to be here for all this, because if it weren't for her, this wouldn't be possible.''

Kara used a burst of super speed to get from the bathroom through Catco, through the building, and to the top floor, where the whole party/reveal was being held. In a few seconds, a blur to most, Kara stopped suddenly at the stage side, shocking most of the gathered audience, including Winn and James, who were watching in total confusion as Kara stepped up to Cat nervously, wondering what the hell what underneath that tarp covering on the wall. Sure, Kara could check, but she didn't want to, almost. Cat deserved this surprise, she clearly knew how to shock people, if the bathroom a little while ago had been any indication. 

''What are you doing, Cat?'' Kara asked, taking Cat's hand when she offered it, and stopping next to her, facing the crowd of Catco employees together. 

''Everyone, Supergirl! Always one to make an entrance!'' Cat announced, lifting Kara's hand high along with her own, and holding her fingers tight before leaning into Kara and whispering only to her, covering the mic as she did so. ''I'm making Supergirl co owner of Catco. You always deserved a promotion, and if you and I will be together, intimately together, then I don't want to have to hide it from the world. I'm doing this so that no one will say that I gave you a promotion because you're my girlfriend, and because you deserved this so long ago it's not even funny. And besides, it'll make millions for the company to know that Supergirl is not only branded by us, but holds half of Catco in her superstrong hands.''

Kara stared at her stunned, not quite sure she believed this, even as Cat turned back to the audience and smiled her dazzling grin, speaking smoothly. 

''Today is the last day that Catco solely belongs to me. I have had Supergirl help me without fear or bounds for as long as she has been on the scene of National City, and I think it only right that she should get rewarded for her bravery, her loyalty, and everything else that she has done for us. As of now, Supergirl will co own Catco at my side, as my COO, and honestly, I think we should have done this ages ago. Are you game, Supergirl? Want to rule at my side?''

Kara didn't know what to say. What the fuck could she say? Cat was handing her half of her company, simply for being who she was. After Kara had become a reporter, taking on main operations of the company after Cat returned, Cat had hinted that she would be bumping Kara up again, but had told Kara to keep it on the down low for the time being. Kara had done so, not really considering this kind of an upgrade, but here they were, and Cat was handing her a golden key on a shimmering red ribbon, and Kara just couldn't resist. So she said the only thing she could say. She said yes. Kara accepted the ribbon, slung it around her neck as cat hugged her into a tight embrace, and the crowd exploded, at least, the ones that weren't shocked to the core of their being.

When cat dipped her down and kissed her, everyone gasped, then clapped wildly as cat lifted her back up and hugged her close, smiling wickedly. ''Yeah,'' she said into the mic, ''there's that, too.''   
\----------  
Kara giggled as cat kissed her forehead reverently, smiling as Cat sucked at the tiny scar she had there, just above her left brow. 

''You're so perfect, Kara. Had I known you were so exquisite, I would have dragged you into my ensuite bathroom long ago.'' Cat purred, trailing her hands over Kara's perfectly toned body underneath the sheets, never having been quite so pleased to have someone pressed up against her like a tattoo, like Kara currently was.

''So is it Kara, or Supergirl you like?''

''Hmm? I love you both, you're the same beautiful girl.''

''No, I mean, do you like the suit? Is that was did it for you today? When I blocked the bullets from hitting you?''

''It does. You're right. The suit is beautiful. I think there has to be a lot of people though, that would pay a high price for a chance with Supergirl. The suit does a lot for the imagination, and considering you're a hero, considering you're technically an alien, it's got to be a kink for many many people in this city. To have Supergirl, it's quite the fantasy.''

''Is that why... this?'' Kara asked, sweeping her hand underneath the edge of her cape, the only item of clothing she was still wearing, and swept it up over both of their hips with a swish of red and a rustle of heavy material. It made a good blanket. ''Do you have a kink for my cape, Catherine Jane Grant?''

''I think I might. It was quite something to have Supergirl give me an orgasm like that a few minutes ago, and watching that cape while you did it, your beautiful hair spread out over my thigh, fuck, Kara, that was so hot. That was quite possibly the most erotic thing I've ever seen from a lover. Your eyes while you looked at me from between my thighs, your fingers doing incredible things, Kara...''

''Well, to be fair, I had to give back, after ruining your countertop, and you giving me half your company.''

''Well, you've succeeded.'' Cat laughed, turning onto her back to pull her iPad off the nightstand and into her lap. ''Oh god that was hot.''

Kara laughed happily and snuggled closer in Cat's embrace, watching as Cat checked out the news breaks, laughing when their pictures came up by the hundreds, and that kiss was on every site. Damn. This was going to be a firestorm of scandal and trouble. Cat was glad they weren't seeing the broken bathroom countertop and the mirror, they didn't need more scandal. But they were noting Supergirl's hair and her apparently ''serene'' look. Well.

''Well, this'll be interesting. They say you look serene and blissful. Their wondering why, considering you stopped bullets for me mere hours later.''

''Because I had a stupidly strong orgasm in your ensuite bathroom before you pulled me up on that stage.''

''Let's not tell the press that.'' Cat purred.

''Probably in our best interests, yeah.'' Kara giggled, her face buried in Cat's shoulder.

''So, my faithful COO, you rule operations now, so show me your technique. I have to make sure you're qualified.''

Kara smiled and brought her hand between Cat's thighs, sneaking her fingers into Cat's wet heat, pleased to find her more than ready. ''I'd be glad to, boss.''  
\-------  
The next morning.  
\-------  
Carter knew something was up. If the red boots in the hallway and the gold belt on the kitchen counter were any indication, the newsbrief last night at Mark's house had been all too true, and Kara was Supergirl, and had come home with cat. The public kiss could have been a little intense, but Carter was all for it, supporting his mom fully in her endeavours and choices. And if that choice was Supergirl, well then all the better. Kara was the one. How fucking awesome was that? But Carter was eager to talk to his mom and to Kara, and patience had never been one of his strong suits, so he made his way upstairs and stopped before the slightly ajar doorway, wondering what he might see in there. Considering the black dress lying on the stairs, it could be anything at all. No, he had to ask. Just for his own sanity.

''Mom, are you awake? I'm home.'' Carter asked softly, knocking on the door but not opening it.

Carter heard shuffling and mumbling, and almost wanted to call out to relax, that he'd be downstairs, but then the door was opened by a stunning Kara Danvers wearing most of her suit, but with the blue top untucked and her belt missing, and her head a total mess.

''Morning Carter, Cat's in the shower. Did you see the news?''

''I did, and I couldn't possibly be happier.'' Carter said with a wide grin, and hugged Kara tightly, burying himself in her waist as he coughed her close, practically in tears at his happiness. 

''Is my beautiful boy home?'' Cat purred from in the bathroom, one still safe from Supergirl's grip, and came out in a shiny silky robe, walking over the the two that were still glued together due to Carter. Cat hugged them both close and gave Kara a quick kiss on her lips, to which Carter smiled happily.''Finally my family is complete.''

 

THE END. HOPE YOU LIKED IT


End file.
